A Bad Day for Sticks
by otakudbz
Summary: After Tails starts dating with a fox girl called Zooey, Sticks is heart-broken. One week later, she is determined to do everything to make Tails fall in love with her. [Tails x Sticks, set after Episode 40 of Sonic Boom.]
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hello to everyone! Since two days, I wanted to write a Tails x Sticks fanfiction again (my first one, A Bad Day for Tails and Sticks, was canceled), but I didn't had any ideas on what to do. And I finally have some ideas, and this is the first chapter! This story is set in the Sonic Boom Universe after Episode 40: Tails' Crush. I hope everyone likes this chapter and enjoys reading it!_**

 _A Bad Day for Sticks_

 _Prologue_

A girl with a broken heart is always a sad girl. That's what Sticks was becoming: a sad girl.

Sticks the Badger had a little crush on Miles Tails Prower for a long time, but for her, it was "just a crush", and she never wanted to think about her crush on the fox. She always knew that she was paranoid, and was afraid if Tails rejected her because she was a little bit crazy. But, she couldn't stop thinking about him right now. One week ago, he started dating with a girl called Zooey, and she was a fox, just like Tails. Sticks never thought that she would be sad because of this. For the entire week, the Badger didn't get out of her own house on the forest, and could only eat and sleep.

When she found out that Tails had a crush on another girl, she tried to make him stupid to her by doing a weird dance to Zooey, so he couldn't have a chance to be with her. However, this didn't worked. Now, life has turned upside down to Sticks.

Sticks wakes up. She gets an apple and eats it. While distracted, she hears someone knocking on the door. Who would it be? The Badger goes to the door and opens it to find out who it was.

"Hi, Sticks!" A girl said.

It was Amy Rose, her best friend. Of course, Sticks had to pretend she was happy, so she didn't needed to worry the Pink Hedgehog. She took another bite of her apple, and with a smile, said:

"Hi Amy."

Even with her happy expression, Sticks couldn't hide her 'sad voice'. Her voice was lifeless right now. Now, she knew that Amy was thinking something was wrong with her friend. She didn't wanted her to find out what was happening…

"Uhm… Are you alright? You voice looks… Weird." Amy said.

"O… Oh. It's no-nothing. I'm ju-just sick, ya know? I know aliens are behind this…" Sticks invented this excuse.

Even if she was sad, the Badger still didn't lost her crazy attitudes, like saying that the government is spying on everyone and aliens are everywhere. After all, she was still Sticks the Badger. Now, her only hope was to Amy believe in her bad excuse. But, this didn't worked out well.

"Sticks… I know when someone is sad. You aren't sick… By listening to your voice, you are… Sad. I've never thought that my best friend would be sad… What is happening with you?" Amy asked.

Now, Sticks was in trouble.

There was no way she could pretend she was sick, and Amy has already found out she was sad. The only thing she could do now was to invent some excuse for why she was sad, or tell the truth… About her crush on Tails. What should she do? Time was running out and she had to choose.

Before the Badger could say something, the Pink Hedgehog said something.

"Can I come in? I want to help you."

"OK… Come in…"

Sticks couldn't say no to her best friend. Even if she wanted to be alone right now, she couldn't reject something that she said. Amy came in, and sat on the ground. Sticks sat on the ground, near her. The Badger didn't said a single word, because she was still thinking if she should tell the truth or invent something random.

And her choice was to invent another excuse. Amy was her best friend, but she couldn't let anyone know about her crush on Tails. What if the Pink Hedgehog laughed at her for this? Sticks wasn't determined to tell the truth, even to her best friend.

"What is going on, Sticks?" Amy asked, once again.

"I-I'm no-not useful to nothing… Not even to the team, when fighting Egg-Head…" This was the excuse Sticks invented. It was a bad one, but she had to think fast.

"Sticks, of course you're useful. Not only to that, but to us. You make us all happy. Knuckles, Sonic, Tails…" Her friend said.

When the Badger heard Tails' name, she blushed a little bit. Amy continued to talk:  
"And, I know you are lying. You don't need to lie, just… Talk with me. Since the beginning of this week, no one has seen you. You didn't came with us to Meh Burger, to the Beach, you were just… Locked in your house! I'm worried with you."

Amy's words have touched Sticks. She was even more sad than before, right now. She made her best friend worried about her, and she never wanted to worry her. It was her fault. This, combined with Tails and Zooey dating, made her start to cry.

Sticks never cried in her life. She was always a happy girl, with friends, and etc. But now, she felt that life has turned upside down, and nothing could make her happy. The worst thing is that Tails didn't even knew that she caused that to Sticks when he started dating Zooey. And if he found out, he would be also worried.

"Sticks, pl-please don't cry…" Amy said, even more worried about her best friend.

But the Badger couldn't stop to cry. She felt like she didn't had more reasons to live now. Tails was dating, she was worrying her friends, etc. Sticks finally decided to tell the truth for Amy. She had to knew about what was going on, even if she laughed at her. After all, she was her best friend. But, there wasn't anything that Amy could do now for Sticks, it's not like she would make Tails brake up with Zooey.

After she stopped crying, Sticks finally said something.

"F-For a long time… Since we met… I've h-had a cr-crush on… T-Tails… But I didn't c-cared about this… Now that he is with a-another girl… I feel like life is just like the government: Bad… And I know that you'll laugh at me now, because I have no chance with him… I never imagined that I would be… Heart-broken because of a boy…" Sticks said, crying a little bit.

Her words touched Amy. The Pink Hedgehog never imagined that her best friend had feelings for Tails. Now she felt guilty for giving some tips for Tails to end up with Zooey… And sadly, she didn't knew how to help Sticks. She couldn't make Tails and Zooey brake up, but she couldn't help Sticks either. If she said to her to 'look for someone else', this wouldn't work. She had to do something. Tell Tails wasn't going to do him brake up with his girlfriend, and she was pretty sure that Sonic and Knuckles couldn't help. The only words that came out from Amy's mouth were:

"I'm sorry, Sticks… I'm truly, truly sorry… I wish I could help, but… I can't…"

"That's OK…" The Badger replied. "… I wanted to be alone for some time, could you… Please, leave?"

"OK… But please, get better…" Amy said, while getting up and going to the front door.

"And, please… Don't tell anyone…"

"Trust me. I won't."

Amy left.

This didn't made Sticks get better. The fact that even Amy couldn't help her meant that she lost Tails forever. In her thoughts, she knew that Tails would never have feelings for her, since no one would have feelings for a crazy, and paranoid girl like her. But also, deep down in her heart, Sticks knew that she had to do something to get Tails' heart. She had to try. And time was running out.

The Badger was determined to do something. And she knows that, in the end, Tails will be with her.

 _To be continued…_

 ** _A/N: And that's it! I hope you liked the Prologue. Please, don't forget to post a review saying what you thought of this chapter!_**


	2. Getting Better

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally doing Chapter 2, sorry for being a little bit late.**_

 _ **In the last chapter I confused "falling in love" with "crush", it was my mistake. I'm sorry!**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of "A Bad Day for Sticks"! It will be a little short compared to the first chapter, though.**_

 _Getting Better_

One day ago, Amy came to Sticks' house to see what was going on with her best friend. At the same day, the Badger was ready to admit her feelings for Miles Tails Prower, even if he was dating with a girl called Zooey. She didn't realized that she didn't had a 'crush' on Tails, but was actually in love with him. Sticks only realized this one day ago.

Now, she was thinking of a plan, a plan to make Zooey brake up with Tails so Sticks could admit her feelings. However, was that the right thing to do? Make a couple brake up? The Badger wasn't thinking of this right now. She just wanted Tails to be with her in the end, but she didn't knew about the consequences that would happen later…

"I have to think of something. Something that… Can finish their relationship!" Sticks says, with anger. "Maybe I'll call the aliens? Or I team up with the government to eliminate Zooey? I NEED IDEAS!"

The Badger sits on the ground, exhausted, since she has been walking on circles the entire day, while trying to think of something. However, she couldn't think of anything good. She knew that Amy couldn't help, and even if she could, she wouldn't ruin Tails' relationship because of her best friend. Sticks was alone in her little 'mission'. She had to think of something now!

"Ugh, I don't know even know why Tails likes that girl. I am a LOT better than her!" Sticks says to herself, in a loud voice. "Here is an example: She can't obliter… Obliler… Obliteralete… She can't kill me. How about that, Tails?"

Some minutes passed, and the girl grabbed a photo from a box. It was a photo of Tails smiling. How did she get that? She stole from his office, without him knowing… That was 3 months ago, before he started dating Zooey. The fox wouldn't be dating with another girl if Sticks confessed her feelings for him a long time ago… But he could say that he didn't had the same feelings for her. Sticks knew this. She was, again, running out of hope.

While thinking of this, Sticks' radio started to beep. She grabbed the radio, and it was Tails calling for everyone: Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, her, etc.

"Guys, I think Eggman is attacking Meh Burger!" Tails says.

Hearing Tails' voice made Sticks happy again. His voice was lovely to her.

"I'm on my way!" Sonic said.

"I am busy right now." Knuckles said.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm way too busy talking on the radio with you guys."

"Argh, alright fine. Anyway, are you coming, Amy?"

Amy does not reply to Sonic.

"Sticks?" Tails said.

The Badger's heart started to beat fast. Tails was calling for her? This was a common thing to happen between friends, but for Sticks, the fox remembering her was the best thing that happened to her today. She didn't wanted to get out of her home, since she was still thinking of something to make Zooey stay away from Tails. But she couldn't say 'no' to him. She didn't wanted to disappointing him. This is 'true love'.

"I-I-I'm coming!" Sticks said, as she turned off the radio, and ran out of her home.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were still on the radio.

"Did you noticed her voice was… Weird?" Tails said to Sonic.

"Meh, she is always weird." The hedgehog replies.

 _Some minutes later…_

Sticks arrives in Meh Burger, and she sees Sonic and Tails talking with Dr. Eggman. What in the world was happening? She goes near the fox and the hedgehog to see what were they talking with Egghead. However, it turned out to be a stupid chat.

"Eggman, why were you with three robots trying to attack Meh Burger?" Sonic asked.

 _Great, I am late and I lost the fight._ Sticks thought.

"I was waiting on the line for five minutes! I deserve better than this." Eggman replied.

"You just had to wait! Isn't that easy?" Tails said.

Hearing Tails' voice again, now near him, made Sticks smile.

"I am the famous Doctor Eggman! I had the rights to be in front of everyone in that ridiculous line."

"Well, here it doesn't have any law that says 'Mister Doctor Eggman needs to be in front of every line, anywhere, any hour, any minute, any second'. That means you don't have the rights to be in front of everyone in a line." Sonic says, while holding a book with the laws of the island.

"Mmph! I hate you, hedgehog." Eggman says, walking away.

"Finally, we took care of him. Oh, hey Sticks." Sonic said, while looking for Sticks.

Sticks was near Tails, blushing a little bit. She didn't noticed this.

"Oh! Uhm, hey Sonic." Sticks replied.

At the same time, Tails noticed that his friend was blushing a little bit. It wasn't common for Sticks to blush, after all, she was a 'wild' girl, always thinking about aliens and the corrupt government, or the robot apocalypse. But, the fox never knew her true feelings… He decided to ask her why she was blushing.

"Ahm, Sticks… You are blushing. Why?" Tails asked, curious.

"O-Oh! I-I am bl-blushing? Heheh… Uhm… I-It's nothing, I guess… I-I swear, I don't know why!" Sticks tried to invent a lie. However, every time she spoke more, her face turned into a tomato. Now, her face was as red as Knuckles' color.

"Haha, I know… I think she has a crush on someone." Sonic said.

Uh Oh.

"N-No! I swear, I-I don't know…"

"I don't think it is that, Sonic. If she says that she doesn't know why she is blushing, then she is telling the truth, I think." Tails said. "Anyway, we are going to eat at the Meh Burger now. Want to eat with us?"

 _Great… Now what?…_ Sticks thought.

Again, Sticks wanted to be alone to think of a 'plan'. And she didn't wanted to blush near Tails again. But… She couldn't decline something that Tails says. What should she do?

 _To be Continued…_

 _ **A/N: Please, review and let me think what you thought of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	3. No Regrets

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm finally writing Chapter 3. However, before the third chapter starts, I just want to say a few things:**_

 _ **Some people may have noticed some grammar mistakes in Chapter 2. I'm sorry for this, English is not my first language and it is common for me to write a few things wrong! I'm trying to avoid every grammar mistake I can.**_

 _ **The second thing I want to say is that I received a question, asking if I will continue my Tails x Zooey one-shot, called Tails' First Date. I wrote it just for fun and it was intended to be an one shot. But, I changed the name for the fanfiction recently, to "Tails' Dates". This means what? That, obviously, Tails' First Date will have a sequel! Not only a sequel, but a lot of new chapters! I already have a few ideas for Chapter 2, but I didn't write it yet. Maybe in the middle of August I'll release Tails' Second Date!**_

 _ **Anyway, back to Chapter 3…**_

 _Chapter 3: No Regrets_

 _Oh man, what do I do now?_

This was what Sticks was thinking right now. Tails invited her to eat in Meh Burger with Sonic. Sticks didn't wanted to embarrass herself, since she was already blushing near Tails. The Badger had to think fast now: Go with them or go home?

Unfortunately, she thought way too fast.

"N-No! I-I need to go home now. Sorry!" Sticks says, and she runs away.

She leaves Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles Tails Prower alone.

"Man, she is acting weird." Sonic says.

"Well… She is weird. Right?" Tails replied.

"… Yeah. But, I never saw her blushing and then running away like that. The Sticks I know always wanted to hang out with her friends."

"I think she has something important to do. I don't know what, but it is probably that."

 _ **Later…**_

Sticks the Badger arrives at her home. She opens the door, enters and then closes it. The first thing she does is to sit on her couch, and then start to talk with herself.

"I have no regrets. I have absolutely no regrets on what I just did!" Sticks says to herself. "… I regret what I just did."

The way she said that she couldn't go with Meh Burger with her friends and the way she 'escaped' was embarrassing. This would make Tails reject her if Sticks confessed her true feelings. But even if she hasn't done this, she was sure that the fox would still reject her. He had another girl, after all. But Sticks would do everything to make Zooey brake up with her boyfriend. Finally, she realized something.

"… Am I doing the right thing?" The Badger said. "Thinking of a way to end Zooey and Tails' relationship, because I love Tails too? Isn't this wrong? Shouldn't I just let him with her?"

Sticks became quiet.

After 5 minutes, the girl finally thought of something.

"I know what to do!" She completely forgot about the last 5 minutes, were she kept thinking if she was doing the right thing. "If I ruin one of Tails and Zooey's dates and somehow blame Zooey, Tails might dump her! I am a genius…"

"Sticks… I'm sorry, but this isn't the right thing." A familiar voice said.

Sticks looked to the shadows, and she saw someone. From the shadows, Amy Rose appeared. Since Sticks arrived, she was there, hiding, listening to everything that her best friend was saying. She wanted to check if she was fine, but obviously, she wasn't.

"Amy? I knew that you were one of the government agents spying on me…"

"What? No, Sticks. I'm not here because of this. Anyway… I'm sorry to say this, but…"

Sticks' heart started to beat fast. She knew exactly what her friend was going to say to her. And she was ready for this.

"You're not doing the right thing. I know that you love Tails and want him to be with you, but… I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but… You were too late. You should have told him your feelings before…"

"But I told him that I thought I just had a 'crush' on him! I didn't know that I was actually IN LOVE with him."

"I understand! But… He's already with Zooey. Do you rather ruin Tails' life by ending his relationship with Zooey or just accept that he doesn't like you as more than a friend? Please, don't do this, Sticks. Don't be the 'villain' of this story. If you want… I'll tell to Tails your feelings, and he can talk with you."

Sticks got angry, and stood up.

Her best friend was saying to her that she was doing the 'wrong thing', when she clearly just wanted Tails to be with her. The Badger knew that she was too late, but it wasn't her fault. She would continue with her plan to end no matter what. It is okay that Amy didn't agree with Sticks' plan, but she had no rights to make her stop with what she was going to do. She wouldn't ruin Tails' life by ending his relationship with Zooey, because she would be his new girlfriend, and the world wouldn't stop that. To Sticks, this was the future. _Their_ future. Now, a discussion between best friends would start… And it wouldn't end well.

"Amy… You won't stop me."

"I just want to help you! Please, Sticks, hear me!"

"I won't hear you! You… You must support Tails and Zooey's relationship, and you wouldn't like that I would end up with him! Amy… Why are you doing this?"

"When did I say that? I'm just saying that what you are doing is not right! Do you want to be the villain of this 'drama story'?"

"You are the one being the villain here! Don't try to ruin my future!"

"I'm not trying to ruin your future! When something doesn't end the way you want, you just have to accept it!"

"But this hasn't ended yet! I will be Tails' girlfriend!"

"Don't be selfish, Sticks! You will find someone else that you'll love and you two will be together! Unfortunately, it is too late for you to be with Tails!"

"Not knowing that I was in love with Tails was just a mistake! I still have a chance with him, and no one is going to stop me, especially you! I'm not going to fail, and Tails will be WITH me! Do you understand this?! I will be with him in the end!"

"Sticks, stop acting like an IDIOT!"

"The only time I was an idiot was when I WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

Amy was shocked… She couldn't believe that her best friend, the one that she always helped, took care of, had fun moments together, always chatted with, had special moments in adventures, always asked for help when she needed, among other things, said that she was an idiot only when she decided to be Amy's friend. She felt bad now, and she was crying for this. Their friendship was always something that Amy wouldn't forget, and now, she just wanted to forget every moment of the last years they were friends. The only thing left for her to do was to say goodbye for her ex-best friend.

"Okay, then…" Amy said, while crying. "If you don't want to be my friend, don't look for me anymore."

The pink hedgehog walked away from Sticks' house.

Sticks realized what she just had done. She broke Amy's heart, because of how stupid she was when she said that she was an idiot when she decided to be Amy's friend. The Badger sat on her couch again, and tried not to cry.

"I have no regrets on what I just did… No… I regret everything I did." She said to herself.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **A/N: I feel bad for Amy and Sticks… Anyway, please write a review about this chapter! This would make me happy!**_


	4. Part of a Plan!

_**A/N: Hey! I'm sorry this chapter didn't come out earlier than expected. I have been dealing with**_ _**some problems in my life outside the computer, and this makes me delay some chapters. Anyway, last chapter was the best one I wrote yet. Let's see if Chapter 4 is better than the last one!**_

 _Chapter 4: Part of a Plan!_

Sticks has been spying on Tails on his house for the last hours, to see if he gets a phone call from Zooey or something like that. If she found out when the couple would have a date, then it would be the perfect time to make a plan that would make Tails disappointed or angry with his girlfriend, thus making them brake up. The question was: What was the plan going to be? She had no idea. She just had 'part of a plan', that means, what would happen after the plan was executed, which was Tails being mad at Zooey. In fact, this was just twelve percent of the plan.

But, obviously, Sticks couldn't forget about what happened hours ago. What she said to her best friend Amy Rose was enough to end their friendship, which lasted years. She had to talk with her later about how she feels bad for what she said, but right now she could be busy, or wanting to be alone. Was Amy right about what she said? That Sticks should look for someone else to love instead of Tails? To Sticks, the pink hedgehog was wrong.

The badger was using a strange outfit: It was just a black ninja suit. She was using it so if Tails saw her, he wouldn't know that it was her. But anyway, Sticks had to use her stealth abilities in her little mission, if she didn't want to get caught.

Tails grabbed his phone and called someone.

"Uhm… Hello?" Tails said on the phone.

"Hi, Tails!" A girl said on the phone.

 _It's Zooey._ The Badger thought.

"Hi, Zooey! Uhm… I…"

And Sticks was right.

"You… ?" Zooey asked.

"I was thinking if w… We…" Tails replied.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Yes! But… I don't know exactly which place to go…"

"Haha, Tails! You're so cute. Well, I heard that a great movie is coming out tonight. I think it is called 'Day vs Night: Dawn of Injustice' or something like that. Do you want to go?"

"Wait… Isn't 'Captain Peace 3: Civil Fight' coming out tonight, too?"

"Anyway, there is a lot of movies available right now that we can watch. The Ghost-Hunters Reboot, X-Mutants: End of the World, Future Age 5: Collision Course…"

"And Doctor Weird, Galaxy Wars: Rogue Two, Assassins' World, Finding Nery, BoomTopia, and Independence Week 2: Resurgence. They are all great movies!"

"The Ghost-Hunters Reboot looks bad. Anyway… Let's watch Captain Peace 3?"

"Of course! I heard that Spider-Hog will finally appear in Iron Fox team, with White Widow, White Panther, Grey Machine and Red Android."

"Captain Peace's team has Lucky the Summer Soldier, Bird, Scarlet Girl, Little-Man and Hawk-Head, right? I am so excited!"

"I'll meet you at your house at, uh… 6 PM, OK? Then we go together!"

"OK! See you there!"

"Alright, then! Love ya, Zooey!

Tails turns off the phone.

"Argh… I shouldn't have said this to her…" The fox starts to say.

 _Yes, you definitely shouldn't._ Sticks thought.

Right now, the badger was really, really angry with Tails. She never wanted to hear the fox saying this to his girlfriend. The fact that Tails loved Zooey but not her made her angry and sad. But, she didn't have to worry about this, because soon, he would love her. Maybe not…

It was already 5 PM, that means there was one hour left until Tails would meet Zooey at her house. And Sticks already thought of a small plan, but a good one… Would it work? She was sure that it would.

 _ **Later…**_

Tails got out of his house and was already going to Zooey's house. Meanwhile, Sticks was already following him. She was carrying a cup with apple juice, at the same time.

 _Oh, man! This plan is going to be good!_ Sticks thought.

Tails arrived at Zooey house's door. He smiled and knocked on the door. At the same time, Sticks was behind the fox. She threw a little piece of a cookie at his head, and ran away. The fox looked behind, and he didn't see anything. The badger got in front of Tails while he was looking behind, and threw apple juice at his face, and then, she ran away again. At the same time, Zooey opened the door, and Tails looked to Zooey with a disappointed face. Sticks' objective in her plan was to throw the apple juice in Tails' face at the same time as Zooey opened the door, so that it would look like his girlfriend threw the apple juice in his face. But obviously, he couldn't see her throwing the juice at his face, so she distracted him from behind by throwing a little piece of a cookie she ate.

"What happened to you, Tails?" Zooey asked.

"Well, you threw apple juice at my face." Tails replied.

"But I wasn't even carrying a cup with apple juice! It wasn't me."

Tails started to think, while they both looked at each other confused. Meanwhile, Sticks was looking to them from a bush. It was that moment that she knew the plan wasn't going to work. She had to think of something better, that would make them have a big discussion. But, what?

"I… Don't know how this apple juice got on my face, but… I know it wasn't you. I mean… There isn't a cup of glass around here." Tails said.

 _And, my plan just fell into the pit of aliens…_ Sticks thought.

And now, the two foxes were walking to the theater together. Just by looking at them, Sticks felt bad and remembered what Amy said to her. That she had to move on about Tails. But, nothing could change Sticks' opinion, and she wouldn't stop now.

Suddenly, the badger had a new idea. A pretty stupid idea, and she was sure that it wouldn't work. She walked slowly, until she got near Zooey. She pushed her, and she fell over Tails. Sticks thought that Tails would think Zooey pushed him. Meanwhile, Sticks ran away and jumped into a random bush.

"Who pushed me?" Zooey asked, confused.

"Well, I have no idea… I actually didn't see anything." Tails said.

"That is weird… I swear that I felt hands pushing me from behind…"

Tails got up and helped Zooey to get up, too. And then, the two started to walk again to see Captain Peace 3: Civil Fight. And again, Sticks got angry that her plan didn't work. She ran out of ideas. She had ideas that could ruin their date, but not ideas that would make Tails mad at Zooey. She was losing hope. Until, the badger thought of something.

"Wait… I know why Tails likes Zooey." The badger said. "She likes movies! I just need to watch this movie they are going to watch now, and if I show to Tails that I'm interested in movies, he'll be interested in me!"

Again, another stupid plan. To Sticks, every idea she had was great and she was always sure it would work.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **A/N: I thought this Chapter was better than the last one! Anyway, please review and let me know what you liked about this chapter!**_

 _ **By the way, did you get all the references to 2016 movies in this chapter?**_


	5. A Movie Night

_**A/N: Hello, there!**_

 _ **Uhm… I have nothing to say in these Author Notes.**_

 _Chapter 5: A Movie Night_

After 10 minutes, Tails and Zooey finally arrived at the theater. There were two big lines, full of people: The first one was the line for the tickets of Day vs Night: Dawn of Injustice. The second one was for Captain Peace 3: Civil Fight. Even if the two lines were big, the Civil Fight line was a little bit bigger. The two foxes recently arrived there, while a Badger with a black ninja suit was spying on them.

Sticks had another plan. Actually, she had two plans. She would watch the movie while Tails and Zooey were watching, and later, she would show to Tails that she was interested in movies like Captain Peace, and then he could be interested in her. It was another bad plan, made by a crazy Badger. The second plan would be doing something to Tails that would make him angry while watching the movie, and he could think it was Zooey who did something to him. Yep, two bad plans in a row. But, there was one problem in those plans.

Everyone had to pay for the movie tickets, obviously, with money.

And Sticks didn't have any.

Obviously, she wouldn't ask a random man or woman for money. No one would give her money, except someone dumb enough to give her money.

No one, except a red echidna she knows, that was in the Captain Peace 3 line.

Sticks took off her black ninja mask and ran to Knuckles.

"Knuckles, Knuckles!" Sticks shout.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"… Really?"

"You look like Sticks, but you don't wear the same clothes as her."

"I AM STICKS!"

"Oh! Hey, Sticks! I swear I just saw someone that looked like you in front of me. That's weird… This someone just vanished!"

"Knuckles, I need help. I want to see Captain 3 but I don't have money. Do you… Have some left for me?"

"Uhm… Let's see… Well, take this."

Knuckles gave Sticks 14 dollars. The Badger had a question in mind, but it wasn't why Knuckles gave her money. She wanted to know how Knuckles counted the money, because he doesn't even knew how to count.

The girl thanked the echidna and ran away to the end of the line. Luckily, she could still see Tails and Zooey far, far, away…

Holding hands.

Just seeing this, Sticks became angry. She was jealous. And at the same time, she was sad. Sad because she wasn't the one at his side. Sad because she wasn't holding Tails' hands right now.

And sad because Tails didn't loved her like how he loved his girlfriend Zooey.

 _Later…_

Everyone took their seats inside the theater. Sticks sat in a seat above Tails' seat. The fox was still holding hands with his girlfriend, and that made Sticks mad. She didn't have to worry about this though, because everything would change with her plans later. But this didn't keep her from being angry right now.

And the movie started. First, some trailers for movies like BoomTopia and the recently announced Axe Art Online: Ordinal Scale appeared, and then, the Levram logo appeared on the screen, with the Yensid logo after, and the movie started. Everyone started to clap, especially Tails and Zooey. Since Sticks just wanted to watch the movie, she just stared at the screen, while the first fight sequence started.

It wasn't the first movie she has ever watched, though. The first movie she watched was Saturday the 13th, a horror movie, with her friends, in Amy's house. She screamed every minute, saying that the character 'Mason' was an alien. Her friend Amy convinced her that it was just a movie and when someone watches a movie, they just need to relax and enjoy it.

Amy…

Just remembering her name made her a little bit sad. What was she doing now? Was she happy, or still sad by now? Would everything be OK between the badger and the pink hedgehog?

Time passed, and the movie was already in the most anticipated battle: The Airport Fight, with Captain Peace's team against Iron Fox's team. They needed to go to an island that was abandoned years ago because the villain Baron Nemo would unleash an army of Summer Soldiers, people who were just like Captain Peace's best friend, Lucky. However, Iron Fox's team needed to bring Captain Peace and Lucky to the prison, since they broke the law. Somehow, Sticks was enjoying the movie, even if she never liked stuff involving technology.

Now, it was time to do something to Tails. It was time to make him mad at Zooey, somehow. And Sticks already had a plan.

The Badger got her boomerang, and used to push Zooey's popcorn. The popcorn went in Tails' face. Since the two of them were too focused on the movie, they didn't noticed what Sticks just did.

"Zooey, what are you doing?" Tails said.

"I was just watching the movie!" Zooey replied.

"Well… You just threw popcorn on my face!"

"But I wasn't even moving my arms!"

Tails didn't reply.

 _Yes!_ Sticks thought.

Finally, one of her ideas worked. Tails is mad at Zooey now. The badger didn't have any other ideas right now, so she just continued to watch the movie with everyone. She finally understands why Tails liked movies: They were something different from reality, and creative. Thanks to the two-tailed fox, she was now interested in movies.

 _Later…_

The movie was finally over. Everyone walked away from the theater, and everyone was saying the movie was great, and it was worth seeing it. Everyone agreed that Spider-Hog and White Panther were the highlights of the movie. Tails and Zooey were walking together, but now, they weren't holding hands. Maybe Sticks' plan actually worked. She put on her mask and followed the couple.

The two foxes arrived at Zooey's home. Tails said goodbye to Zooey, and his girlfriend did the same. The two of them had a disappointed look on their faces. Maybe Tails actually believed that Zooey threw the popcorn at him, and the juice at him back at her house, and that she pushed him on the way to the theater, and that was a good thing to Sticks. She just wanted to do one thing now, and it wasn't related to Tails:

She wanted to speak with Amy.

Sticks ran to the pink's hedgehog house as fast as she could. It was already night, and she never liked staying outside at night, no matter what day it was. Even if it was New Year, or Christmas, she never wanted to be around at night. She is scared of being kidnapped by some kind of government agent or alien, or even Batman.

The badger arrived at Amy's home. She was going to knock on the door, but saw a paper in the door knob. She got the paper, and read it. Sticks didn't know how to read well, and that's why she took too many minutes to read a small text, but she managed to read it.

'Sticks, I know it's you reading this paper right now. I knew you were going to my home and talk with me about what happened between us back at your house today. You don't need to say sorry, I am the one who need to say sorry. I wasn't a good friend to you, I never was. I should just say to you that trying to ruin Tails' relationship wasn't a good idea, and not try to interrupt your plan. And now, I made you angry at me and sad. I'm going to travel for a few days, I just want to be alone. I already warned everyone via messages that I was going to travel for some days, but since you don't have a phone, I had to leave this note for you in my door, because I knew you would come after me. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone about what happened between us. You can be angry at me, I deserve this.

I'm sorry for not being the friend you deserve.

Amy.'

Sticks was crying a little bit after reading this message, and she had a lot of questions in her mind.

Where was Amy?

When did she left?

Is Sticks doing the right thing?

 _To Be Continued…_

 _ **A/N: I don't think this chapter was as good as the last one, but the ending of this one was way better than the ending of Chapter 4. Well, in my opinion.**_

 _ **I want to write another fanfiction set in the Sonic Boom Universe. In the story, Doctor Eggman finds a way to open a portal and ghosts come from it, and start to terrorize the entire island. Without another option, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy build a group called the Ghost Hunters to capture these ghosts. Of course, it is a parody of Ghostbusters. Not the reboot, I'm talking about the original one from 1984. What do you guys think of this idea?**_

 _ **Don't forget to write a review with your opinion about this chapter! Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Another Bad Day

_**A/N: Hey! This chapter may be a little bit short, I'm sorry! And... I have nothing to write on these note anymore. So… Good reading, I guess?**_

 _Chapter 6: Another Bad Day_

Sticks wakes up on her bed, at 7:50 AM. She was feeling today was going to be another bad day, just like yesterday.

Yesterday, she and Amy had a discussion, and now her friend is not around for the next days, and she doesn't know when she comes back. And, at the same time, she had to see Tails and Zooey going to a theater together, while trying to make them angry at each other. Things haven't been good for the badger, with recent events.

But, she couldn't forget about her plan. The plan that would make Tails and Zooey break up once and for all. And now, Sticks just had to make the fox notice that she changed, and watched the same movie as him last night.

When the badger was going to turn on her radio to call Tails, it started to make strange noises. Then, the noises just stopped. Sticks tried to activate the radio, but it wasn't working. Obviously, the radio was broken. This was just the start of another bad day.

"Stupid alien technology…" Sticks said.

Her original plan was: Call Tails through the radio and then say to him to come to Meh Burger, and they would talk about the movie and etc. And maybe get some information that she could use against Zooey, without Tails knowing. But now, maybe it was time for 'Plan B'...

 _At Tails' Workshop, 8:10 AM…_

Tails was building another random machine in the morning, as usual. The fox loved to build stuff involving technology, this was a known fact. The machine he was building would make his Wi-Fi connection available everywhere in the island, and would help him to play a game that came out recently for phones, called 'Nomekop GO', everywhere.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Tails asked, loudly.

"It's Sticks!" The badger said. "My radio broke!"

"Oh, come in!"

Sticks opened the door, and entered. The first thing she saw was Tails looking at her, and smiling. This made her blush, but luckily the fox didn't notice.

Sticks never entered in Tails' Workshop before. She was amazed by how the place was huge, full of objects made by Tails, pictures with his inventions, and of course, his plane. She also noticed that none of the pictures that were in the workshop involved one of his friends, only his inventions. He probably put his friends' pictures in his house.

"So, the radio actually broke?"

"Well, yeah. You see, I was going to ask you to come to the Meh Burger so we could talk about a movie you probably have already watched…" Sticks stopped talking. She said too much. She shouldn't have said about inviting Tails to the Meh Burger. Now, she was blushing again.

"And you wanted to call me through the radio and it stopped working?" Tails asked. It looked like he wasn't surprised Sticks wanted to call him to hang up.

"Y-Yes." Sticks said, still blushing. If Tails noticed this, her day would get worse.

"Well, I can probably fix it. Can you put it here on the table, please?"

Sticks walked slowly to the table, and put the radio on it. Tails grabbed it, and he walked to a chair near him. A bag was on the chair. Tails got the bag and opened it. It was full of tools he could use to fix the radio. He was curious of one thing: What movie was Sticks talking about? Was she talking about the movie he watched last night?

"What movie were you talking about?" Tails asked.

"Well… I-I suppose you watched Captain Peace 3 yesterday, and, well… I-I watched it too…"

Now, Tails was surprised. The badger could easily notice by looking to his face.

"You went to the theater and watched Captain Peace 3?! Wow, I never thought you would watch another movie after you watched Saturday the 13th at Amy's house!"

Sticks was too nervous. She knew she was crazy and etc, but she couldn't act crazy right now in front of Tails. If she said something stupid, everything would be ruined.

"Y-Yeah, I thought that too… But, I-I was actually interested in watching another movie… A-Anyway, have you watched it, too?" Sticks asked.

"I actually watched it with Zooey yesterday." Tails said. He didn't notice that Sticks became a little bit angry by hearing Zooey's name. "We had a lot of fun! Well, strange things happened while we were going to the theater and when we were watching the movie, but… I think we are alright."

The badger was surprised. Strange things? Was he talking about what Sticks did to both of them when they were going to the theater? Did her plan actually worked?! Unfortunately, she couldn't ask what happened to Tails, because it would sound like she was invading his privacy.

"Well… I hope things get better for both of you." She lied.

"Yeah… Anyway, did you like the movie?"

"I was thinking that I would hate it, but I actually liked it!"

Tails was, again, surprised. Sticks has surely changed a lot recently.

"Well, that's good, then! What was your favorite part of the movie?" Tails asked.

"I would say The Airport Fight…" Sticks replied.

"Cool! I actually don't have a favorite part… I still have to decide between the Airport Fight and the Final Battle… The Spider-Hog scenes were great, as well."

Now, it was time to Sticks to ask something to Tails, that she really wanted to know. It was related to Zooey, and she was sure that the fox would answer her question. After all, they were friends, and she knew that Tails trusted in her.

"Uhm, Tails… I got a question for you." Sticks said, a little bit nervous.

"You can ask." Tails said, calmly.

"Why did you fell in love with Zooey?"

Tails blushed. No one asked this to him. Sonic never did, neither Amy, Knuckles or Eggman. Not even Zooey asked this to him. He was surprised that Sticks asked this to him, and he didn't even know that Sticks actually loves him.

"Well… We met after that Duditude show against that Justin Beaver guy… She said to me that she really liked my voice when I was singing, and we started to hang out. She was kind to me, always wanted to hear me, and was probably the first person that was interested in my machines and my intelligence. And, when I noticed… I fell in love with her." Tails answered.

Now, the badger knew everything she had done wrong. She was never kind to the fox. She always said his machines were made for aliens or the corrupt government, never listened to him and instead just kept saying non-sense things, and etc. She did everything wrong, and it was her fault. Realizing this, her day just got worse. But, she wasn't angry at him, or at Zooey. Now, she was just sad, because it was her fault that Tails probably didn't fell in love with her.

But, she still had one more question to him.

"Oh, I get it… And, uhm…" Sticks said.

"Well, I can answer more questions if you want!" Tails said.

"Did you already kiss her?"

"W-Well, yeah. Sometimes when I see her, I g-give her a kiss on the cheek!" Tails said, blushing.

"Not on the cheek, have you kissed her on the lips?"

"Oh, well, uhm…"

Tails was quiet. His face was as red as Knuckles.

"You did, yeah?" Sticks asked.

"… Yes…"

Now, Sticks was also angry at Zooey for kissing Tails before her.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **A/N: Poor Sticks.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for not releasing Chapter 6 earlier!**_


	7. An Annoying Hedgehog

_**A/N: Yes, another chapter one day after the last one was published. Oh well, it's life.**_

 _Chapter 7: An Annoying Hedgehog_

Sticks still was in Tails' Workshop, waiting for him to fix her radio. Meanwhile, she was trying to think of something they could talk about. They already talked about the movie they watched, and a little bit about Zooey. She had to think of something they could talk about.

While Sticks was thinking of this, Tails was actually just thinking about Zooey. He was thinking about what happened at their 'movie night', where someone or something threw orange juice at Tails' face, someone pushed him, and someone threw popcorn at him while he was watching the movie. Was Zooey the one who did this? No, it couldn't be… Why would she try to annoy him? This was non-sense. He would have to talk with her later, but not now, since he was building a machine and at the same time fixing Sticks' radio.

The fox was so concentrated at fixing the radio and thinking about his girlfriend that he didn't even notice Sticks calling him. When he noticed, he heard Sticks calling him by his real name Miles, instead of just calling him by his nickname, Tails.

"Oh, what is it?" Tails asked.

"You do know that Amy has gone travelling for a few days, right?" Sticks asked.

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Well… Did she say where was she going to?"

Tails began to think about this. Actually, Amy just warned everyone through a message that she was going to travel alone for a few days, and that's all. She didn't say where, why and how many days she would be gone. This was, at least, suspicious.

"… She didn't. She just warned us she would travel for a few days…" Tails said. "But… How do you know she is traveling? You don't have a phone."

"She wrote a message to me in a paper and put it in her house's door." Sticks replied.

Sticks just asked this to Tails because she wanted to tell Amy how she is sorry for saying that the worst decision she has made was when she decided to be Amy's friend. She was worried about her best friend, and probably, the pink hedgehog didn't even considered Sticks as her best friend or friend anymore. But, she still remembers what Amy said to her.

She said that it was wrong to try to break up Tails and Zooey.

Even if she didn't agree with Amy, for some reason what she said to her was still on her mind. She couldn't simply forget this. Maybe this would be important on the future?

While thinking of this, a blue blur passed right by her.

It was Sonic.

"Hey, Tails! On, and hi Sticks." Sonic said, as he noticed that Sticks was in the workshop, too.

"Hi, Sonic." Tails said, still focused on fixing the radio. "What brings you here in the morning?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Eggman's Fortress. I believe he's planning something."

"You just saw him one day ago."

"Well, you never know what he is planning right now. He's been getting more dangerous, lately."

"By dangerous, you mean trying to make a movie, or making tomato sauce to everyone, or giving us cookies so we could turn exactly like him?"

"Exactly."

Tails sighed.

"Alright, alright. Once I fix Sticks' radio, I'll go with you to the Egg Fortress." Tails replied.

"Thank you, buddy!" Sonic said, as he ran to the chair and sat on it.

Meanwhile, Sticks was still thinking where Amy could be. She could be on the island, or not. She could be on the ocean, now acting as a pirate, or not. She could have been kidnapped by a ghost from another world, or galaxy, or universe!… Or not.

Sonic was distracted, thinking of what Eggman was doing lately. He was worried what he could be planning right now, since he did so many things that ruined the hedgehog's day, or etc. But then, he noticed that the badger was always distracted, thinking of something. Sonic remembered that Sticks was blushing near him and Tails, when they invited her to eat in the Meh Burger with them. And now, she was distracted again, in Tails' Workshop, because 'her radio broke'. A little bit suspicious…

But, the fastest thing alive finally has founded the truth.

He got near Sticks, and asked something.

"Hey Sticks, can we talk? Only you and me?" Sonic asked.

"Uhm… Sure?" Sticks replied.

They walked away from Tails, where he wouldn't hear their conversation. Then, the blue hedgehog started to speak.

"Ahm, you're bad at keeping secrets, ya know." Sonic said.

Hearing this made Sticks' heart beat way too fast. Did Sonic found out that she loves Tails? He and the fox were best friends, he would obviously tell his friend about his 'recent discovery'. Now, she only had to hope that this would be another one of those cliché scenes that the protagonist thought a secondary character discovered their 'secret', but it was just a mistake.

"What are you talking about?" Sticks said, nervous.

"You have a crush on Tails, right? Or are you in love with him?"

Her hopes that this would be a cliché scene were gone.

"N-No! W-What are y-you talking about?!" Sticks said. She had to pretend Sonic was wrong.

"It's pretty obvious, if you ask me how do I know this."

"I don't like Tails as a boyfriend!"

"You just blushed in front of us when he asked you to eat on the Meh Burger with us! You are on his Workshop because you broke your radio so Tails could fix it while you talk to him, you aren't even acting like you acted before near him! And… You're blushing now.

Sticks noticed that she was blushing again.

"First of all, no, I was going to call Tails when the radio broke. And second…" The badger said too much. Call Tails through the radio? Now Sonic was definitely sure she had feelings for the two-tailed fox.

"Yeah, you're definitely in love with him." Sonic said. "I gotta give congratulations to my little bro, though. First, he gets a girlfriend. And now, another girl has fallen for him! Wow."

After hearing the blue hedgehog saying the word 'girlfriend', her blush disappeared, and she got sad again. Just remembering about Zooey made her feel like she was never going to be Tails' girlfriend.

"Uhm, why are you sad now, when you were blushing?" Sonic asked. At the same time, he remembered that Tails already has a girlfriend. "… Oh…"

"…" Sticks was quiet.

"Look… Don't be sad, OK?... I'm sure you will have your chance with him… I think… Or, you could be with Knuckles."

"What did you just said?" Sticks said, and got angry at the same time.

"Nothing! I said nothing… Hehe, uh… Well… I guess I'm getting out of here?..."

Sticks was quiet, again.

"… Don't worry, I won't tell him." Sonic walked to the bathroom.

After this 'insane' conversation, the badger got near Tails, to see if he has already fixed her radio. And, it looked like he actually did fix it.

"So, is my radio working again?" Sticks asked.

"Well, it looks like it is!" Tails said. "And, I got one question: What were you and Sonic talking about?"

Sticks was paralyzed for some seconds, but managed to reply.

"Hm… Nothing personal. See ya, Cutie!" Sticks said, as she walked to the door.

"Wait… Cutie?" Tails was confused.

"Oh, erm…" Sticks blushed a little bit. "It's just a nickname I give to some birds, and I accidentally called you cutie as well… Sorry!" The badger left the Workshop and closed the door.

Meanwhile, the blue hedgehog was watching everything from the bathroom's door. He actually didn't even wanted to use the bathroom, he just pretended he wanted to use it so he could hear what would happen right now.

"Heh… They would actually form a good couple." Sonic said.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **A/N: In my opinion, this was definitely the best chapter. Well, what do you think? Don't forget to write a review saying what did you thought of this chapter!**_


	8. He Doesn't Chuckle

_**A/N: Fortunately, I'm posting new chapters a lot faster than before.**_

 _ **By the way, one of the reviewers of the fanfiction called Dreadwing216 asked me if I could do an one-shot of how Tails and Zooey met. Well, looks like I'll be writing an one-shot about this, then! It will be called 'How They Met' and will probably be out next week.**_

 _ **Meanwhile, time to read Chapter 8 of A Bad Day for Sticks!**_

 _Chapter 8: He Doesn't Chuckle_

"Do you have any idea on what should I do to make a person fall in love with me, Knuckles?"

"Well, first of all, you can't chuckle. Like Sonic does."

After Sticks left Tails' Workshop, she was thinking of the ways she could make Tails fall in love with her, instead of just 'watching the same movie as him' and etc. She didn't want to make any more things involving Zooey, because she didn't want to see her face anymore. And the reason was obvious. Taking Tails away from her, kissing him before her, being cuter than her, etc. The badger was jealous of Zooey. The two tailed fox boy could make Sticks stop being 'savage, crazy' and etc, but someone who made her savage and crazy again was his girlfriend.

While she thought of how she could make Tails fall in love with her, she had the most stupid idea, yet worth to try it: Talk with Knuckles about it.

"What do you mean by 'chuckle like Sonic'?" Sticks asked.

Knuckles was sitting on a chair on the beach, looking for the ocean, with no reason apparently. He wasn't flexing his muscles, or doing something stupid, or trying to read a book even if he can't read, or etc. He was just… Looking to the water. Until Sticks arrived.

"Well, the reason Sonic doesn't get a girlfriend is because he chuckles too much, and of course, is less intelligent than me." Knuckles replied. "And the reason I am a man who gets the attention of every girl, is because I don't chuckle. And I am intelligent."

"I… Still don't get what you're saying. Have you lost your mind? Did Batman brainwash you? What has he done to you?!" Sticks said. She was still a little bit crazy, after all.

"Well, I'll just sing to you."

Knuckles singing?

To Sticks?

Oh no.

"Here I come, rougher than the rest of them. The best of them, tougher than leather. They call me Knuckles, unlike Sonic I don't chuckle, I rather flex my muscles. I'm hard as nails, it ain't hard to tell, I break 'em whether they're solid or frail. Unlike the rest of them, I'm independent since my first breath, first test, feel the right, than the worst's left!" Knuckles sang.

And Sticks became more confuse after this music that Knuckles just sing. How this would help her? And what should she do? And why he said 'Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle'? Sticks surely was crazy, but not crazy enough to trust Knucklehead right now.

"I still don't get what you're trying to say to me." Sticks said.

"Well, I'll sing again…" Knuckles said, but then, he was interrupted.

"No no no, please, no."

"Okay, then what do you want for me to explain?"

"What should I DO?!"

"Oooooh, that's right! Well… You need to be independent. You can't be like everyone. And you need to have an attitude. These three things combined will make someone fall in love with you."

The problem was: Sticks was already independent. She lived in the jungle alone for many years, until Amy found her and brought her to the village, where she met Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. And she wasn't like everyone. She wasn't fast, didn't have a 'way too cool' attitude like Sonic, wasn't into technology like Tails, and etc.

"Uhm, Knuckles, I'm independent and I'm not like everyone." Sticks said.

"So, congratulations! Someone is already in love with you!" Knuckles replied.

"Didn't you just say that I needed to combine those three things you said to make this happen?"

"Well, I changed the rules."

Again, this wasn't making sense. What to expect from Knuckles the Echidna, anyway?

This surely wouldn't help Sticks at all. But, the Badger decided to keep listening, because she could actually learn something useful from him.

"OK… So, is there something else?" Sticks asked.

"Oh, Yeah! Uhm… Don't chuckle." The Echidna replied.

 _Again with this chuckle thing…_ Sticks thought.

"What do you MEAN by don't chuckle? What you said in the beginning of the chapter of this fanfiction didn't make sense at all."

"Breaking the fourth wall now, Sticks?! Talk about lazy dialogue writing! Anyway, let me explain again to ya: Sonic is a little… Dumb. He always makes lame jokes, doesn't think properly, and every time something happens, he chuckles! And it's annoying!" Knucklehead explained. "So, if you chuckle, you will act like Sonic. And people won't fall in love with you."

And, Sticks actually LEARNED something useful from Knuckles right now. She couldn't act like a crazy girl again near Tails, or else he wouldn't be interested on her. And, she always acted like a paranoid person with everyone. That was probably the reason he didn't love her, without counting the fact that she never showed any interest on him. Another mistake she made. This day was only getting worse to her every minute…

"Well, now I get it." Sticks said to Knuckles. "But, you didn't answer my question."

"What?! I just said to you…" He was interrupted again.

"No, I'm talking about the other question! Has Batman brainwashed you?"

"Sticks, Sticks…" Knuckles got a bag out of nowhere, opened it and got a black mask from it, and put it on his face. It was a Batman's mask. "I am BATMAN!"

Sticks just looked to Knucklehead's face for some seconds. This was the most stupid thing he has ever done. He tried to scare her by pretending he was Batman all along. And, it didn't work. The Badger is crazy, but not crazy enough to think everything Knuckles says and does is fantastic or the right thing.

"… Knuckles…" Sticks said, with a disappointed face.

"What?"

"Has someone ever said you're stupid?"

"Well, I actually don't remember… And by saying 'I actually don't remember', I meant that a lot of people said this, actually."

"Sigh… I'll go now. Enjoy watching the ocean doing nothing." Sticks said, while she walked away.

Knuckles looked to the ocean again.

"The legend says that if I keep looking to the ocean, I'll see water… But I only see the ocean… Wait… What if the ocean is made of water?!... Nah, too obvious. It is probably made by blue sand."

 _To be continued…_

 _ **A/N: I'll be honest about this: This is the best chapter by now, especially with the references to Sonic Adventure DX.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to write a review.**_


	9. Mission: Impossible

_**A/N: Well, it has been a long time since I wrote a chapter for this fanfiction.**_

 _ **Anyway, I have been way too busy developing a few Indie Games, focusing on tests, etc. But, I guess I am finally writing new chapters for this fanfiction again. And I still need to write that Tails and Zooey Oneshot. Oh well.**_

 _Chapter 9: Mission Impossible_

Sticks was following Zooey around town. A few hours ago, she didn't want to see her face ever again. But now, she had to do this.

The Badger needed to know where Zooey's house was located. She wanted to get revenge on Zooey for dating Tails. Of course, Sticks wouldn't make something related with violence. She would just... Decorate Zooey's house. And, since Sticks forgot where the fox's house was located, she had to stalk her and find the location of her house. This could be an impossible mission... Or a possible mission.

But, what Sticks didn't notice is that she was acting like a villain.

Zooey stopped at the StopGame store.

"Good morning! I... Would like to buy Super Ka-Boom: Rise of Music Lyrics, for the Mantendo Wee U." Zooey said to a man at the store.

"OK, but... I wouldn't recommend this game. Way too bad." The man replied.

"I know. That's why I want to play it."

"By the way, why don't you wait for the Mantendo MX to be released instead of buying more games for the Wee U?"

"We don't know anything about it yet!"

Zooey bought the game, while Sticks watched everything from far, far away.

"I can't believe she is dumb enough to buy this game. Even Amy hates it! How can someone waste money on this game?" Sticks thought.

Zooey walked away from the store, while Sticks was still thinking. And finally, the fox girl met the badger from the jungle.

"Excuse me, but... Are you the girl called 'Sticks'?" Zooey asked.

"... Yes." Sticks answered, annoyed by the fox's voice.

"Oh! Tails told me about you. Nice to meet you!" Zooey smiled.

It was a known fact that Zooey was nice to everyone. It was rare to see her angry at someone. She was a kind fox, just like her boyfriend. But, of course, Sticks didn't care for this. The only thing she cared about was that Zooey was her enemy. Her greatest enemy yet.

"What did Tails said about me?" Sticks asked.

"Well, he said that you are a nice friend, funny, but... A little bit..." Zooey was interrupted by the Badger.

"I know, I know. Crazy."

"... Y-Yes..."

"Hm..."

"Anyway... I'm going to my house now, going to play this game I just bought. You want to go there play it with me?"

"... Sure." Sticks said. She needed to find Zooey's house quickly.

The two girls walked together, while talking.

"So... Do you like to watch movies?" Zooey asked.

"... Yes. I watched Captain Peace 3 yesterday." Sticks replied.

"Really?! Me too! Please, tell me your opinion about it!"

"It was a nice movie."

"It was amazing, in my opinion!"

Sticks thought of something she could do so Tails could fall in love with her.

What if she discovered all of Zooey's interests, personality and etc, and she started to act like her, so Tails could be interested on her? This plan could work, and this was Sticks' opinion.

But, of course, this was Sticks' opinion.

Because this plan surely wouldn't work.

Still, now the Badger had another plan she could use later.

Right now, Sticks arrived at Zooey's house with her. Now, the real fun would begin...

 _To be continued..._

 ** _A/N: Pretty short chapter. I know._**


	10. Decorating

_**A/N: Well, another chapter arrives. Enjoy.**_

 _Chapter 10: Decorating_

Sticks was in front of Zooey's house, while the yellow fox girl was on her right side. And finally, "Mission Decorating" would begin. This was going to be fun...

The Badger was planning to get a lot of red paint, and write something about 'break up with Tails' on every wall of the house. Zooey would see everything, she would be shocked and scared. Sticks wanted Zooey to think that a ghost was haunting her house, and the only way she could get rid of this ghost would be breaking up with Tails. This was a creative plan, but at the same time, stupid.

However, Zooey had to be out of her house, so Sticks could start her plan.

"Oh, I forgot! I need to help my father today at his work... Sorry, but I have to go. Uhm... What was your name again?" Zooey asked.

"Sticks." The Badger replies.

"Well, nice to meet you, Sticks! Bye."

Zooey walks away.

Sticks needed Zooey to be out of her house to begin her plan, and right now, she is out of her house while the Badger was thinking of her plan. Oh, the irony.

Now, Sticks would need to infiltrate in the fox's house. There was a window in the top of the house, she could enter the house through it. But... How? There wasn't any ladder available for use around the town at the moment.

But, Sticks always finds a way.

She got a rope out of her pocket, and threw it on the roof. The Badger climbed the house, until she got to the window. She opened it and entered in the house. Right now, Sticks was in Zooey's bedroom.

The bedroom had a bed, a door that led to the bathroom, a door to downstairs, a closet with a few clothes in it and a cellphone on the bed.

"... This girl definitely has a better bedroom than mine. This must be another reason Tails likes her." Sticks said. "I guess I need to buy a closet with a few clothes in it to make my bedroom better."

The Badger now had to find red paint around the house to start Mission Decorating. She didn't bring any red paint, because she forgot to get a bucket with paint. The chances of the plan failing if there wasn't any paint in the house were high right now. Sticks just had to hope there was paint somewhere.

"If I were a fox with a boyfriend with a better bedroom than someone called Sticks... Where would I put red paint? It wouldn't be in the bedroom... Maybe in the bathroom?" Sticks said as she opened the bathroom's door, and saw no red paint. "Yeah... Not in the bathroom."

The Badger looked to the bed, and saw Zooey's cellphone on the bed. She grabbed the phone and turned it on. The phone's background was a photo of a plane from a certain yellow two-tailed fox. Sticks was surely 100% angry right now. She just wanted to throw that cellphone out of the window at the moment, but she didn't. She just opened the bathroom's door, found a bucket full of water and threw the cellphone in it. To Sticks, it's better to do this rather than throw it out of the window so it could fall on someone's head.

But, Sticks wasn't at Zooey's house just to have fun with a random cellphone, but to start Mission Decorating.

The Badger walked to downstairs and got to the living room, where there was a TV, and three video-game consoles: the PlayWorld 4, X-Triangle One and the Mantendo Wee U. There was also a door the kitchen and a table. On the table there was...

... A bucket with paint. But...

... The paint was pink.

If Sticks wrote things about breaking up with Tails everywhere in the house with pink paint, it would be a little bit scary, but, the pink paint would remove the "spooky" part of the entire plan.

But, it was the only thing she could do at the moment. And, speaking about the plan...

Sticks was thinking about her secondary plan to make Tails fall in love with her, which was 'act like Zooey'. Would this actually work in the end? Or Tails wouldn't care? Well, it doesn't matter what would happen, but the Badger could try this plan. Even though it was obvious that it wouldn't work.

Sticks grabbed the bucket with pink paint. The real fun would begin now...

 _Later..._

At night, Zooey arrived at home. After a long and boring day, she could finally rest playing on her Wee U for a little bit and then sleep.

Zooey's week hasn't been good. Even though she watched Captain Peace 3: Civil Fight with Tails, bought a new game to her Wee U and etc... She was feeling that there was something wrong about the week. At the same time, something happened when she and Tails went to the theater to watch Captain Peace 3. Things that never happened before, like her popcorn suddenly going to Tails' face, and etc. Zooey was just hoping that the rest of her day would be fun at home.

But, it wasn't going to be fun.

When Zooey opened the door, what she saw were a lot of writings on the walls of the house. Things like 'Leave Tails alone', 'You don't deserve him' and 'He doesn't need you' were written on every wall, with pink paint. This was scary to Zooey. She is easily scared, just like Tails.

But, what Zooey was asking to herself was:

Who wrote these things?

Why would someone do this to her?

How did someone entered in her house?

And why everything was related to Tails? Was a ghost haunting her house because of him?

But...

What she didn't know was that the girl called Sticks that she met today was the one behind everything.

And Sticks didn't know that she was going too far with her plans.

 _To be continued..._

 _ **A/N: I'm so slow at writing new chapters that I think the next one will be out next year. I'm kidding, I don't know when the next chapter comes out.**_

 _ **Don't forget to write a review with your opinion about this chapter.**_


	11. I Want to be Alone With Him! pt 1

_**A/N: This story is so long at the moment that sometimes I think it will never end. But, don't worry. I think there are only seven chapters left. Maybe I could write more chapters, if I have new and fresh ideas.**_

 _I Want to be Alone With Him! (pt. 1)_

One week passed after what Sticks has done with Zooey's house. Now, she was back in Tails' Workshop, talking with the two-tailed fox once again. It looks like he was happy, just like every day. It's rare to see a day that Tails is sad or angry, since he always tries to put a smile on his face. Even though a few strange things have been happening with him and Zooey…

The fox told to Sticks that Zooey, for some reason, wants to be alone for a few days because 'she needs to find out what is happening'. She didn't explain what she meant by that, but Tails was surely curious about the whole situation. Still, he respected his girlfriend. If she wanted to be alone, then this was alright to him. He knows that if she needs his help, he will do his best to help her. So, he didn't need to be worried about this.

"So… She needs to find out about something?" Sticks asked.

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but, I'm sure she is alright." Tails replied.

"… You know that she is a spy, right? She is trying to find out what the government is hiding from us! What are they keeping in Area 61? Did they have contact with aliens once? Or even worse: What if Zooey is not only a spy but a double agent?! What if she…" The Badger was interrupted by the fox.

"Hehe… I'm pretty sure she isn't a spy. Not even a double agent."

"And what about Area 61? Or…" The girl was interrupted once again.

"I'm also pretty sure that everything related to Area 61 won't be revealed, Sticks." Tails said. Even though Sticks had her crazy moments, the fox enjoyed to listen what she always said. It was sometimes funny, and it was cute to him how she doesn't know anything about technology and etc.

Meanwhile, Sticks was thinking about her plan to break up Tails and Zooey. 'Mission Decorating' was a crucial part of the plan, and it looks like the mission actually worked. Zooey is now trying to find out what is happening and what she could do. The Badger was happy that a plan that she created by her own actually worked, and she knows that her best friend Amy Rose would be happy about this.

But then, she remembered.

Amy Rose.

The girl that is now out of the island for some weeks because of what Sticks said to her.

Sticks still couldn't believe she said to Amy that she was stupid when she decided to be Amy's friend. And she just said this because her friend didn't like what Sticks was going to do with Zooey and Tails.

While Sticks was thinking of Amy, Tails' communicator started to beep, indicating that someone was calling Tails. The fox got the communicator and saw that Sonic was calling him.

"Hey, Sonic." Tails said.

"Hey, Tails! Well, you want me to tell the good news or the bad news first?" Sonic said.

"Tell the good news!"

"Well, the good news are: I managed to get a hold of Eggman's blueprints of his new machine. I don't understand what this machine does, so I need you to take a look at the blueprints."

"And what are the bad news?"

"Well, uhm…"

"What happened?"

"You're not going to like this…"

Sticks was listening to everything. She noticed that Tails was getting bored of Sonic not telling him the bad news.

"Just say it." Tails said.

"Actually, there are no bad news." Sonic replied.

"Sometimes, I hate your attempts at making jokes, Sonic."

"I know, buddy. Well, I'll bring you the blueprints later. I'm eating at Meh Burger now." Sonic says, while eating a Chilli Dog.

"You should eat in another place. It must be boring to eat at Meh Burger every time."

"But Meh Burger is the only existent place to eat something in the Sonic Boom TV Show!"

"… I'll go to the bathroom now, Sonic. Why don't you talk with Sticks? She is right here with me." Tails said, and he walked to the bathroom.

And again, Sticks would talk with Sonic in private.

Oh No.

She remembers that Sonic found out she loves Tails. Sticks only wanted Amy to know her deepest secret, and no one else. But guess what? The annoying blue hedgehog found out. The only thing she wanted now was to not talk about her secret with Sonic. But, knowing him, he obviously would talk about the secret with her. And nothing would make him stop talking about that.

"So… How is everything going with your friend that you definitely have no feelings for?" Sonic asked.

… _And here we go again._ Sticks thought.

"It doesn't matter." Sticks simply said. Sonic could notice that she was not in the mood to talk with him, but he didn't care.

"I just wanted to know. I mean, you know he has a girlfriend…" The blue hedgehog was interrupted.

"Don't remind me of this!"

Sonic didn't reply. And finally, the Badger didn't have to listen to his annoying voice. She just wanted to be alone with Tails, to talk about random things. She was also annoyed that Tails was taking so long to get back from the bathroom.

"So… What are you going to do about this?" Sonic decided to say something.

"About what?" Sticks asked.

"About Tails having a girlfriend, of course!"

"… Why don't you go annoy Robotnik?"

"His name is Eggman, not Robotnik!"

"Whatever! His name won't change the fact that he is an alien from another dimension!"

"Alien from another… You know what? Never mind. Anyway, what are you going to do about this? Don't tell me you will try to make Tails and his girlfriend hate each other so he can love you!"

Sticks didn't even reply to the hedgehog's question. First, Sonic finds out about Sticks loving Tails. And now, he finds out about her 'master plan'. Now, what is her next step? What will she do?

"Nooooo, of course not! Why would I do this?!" Sticks lies, hoping that Sonic doesn't notice that she is lying.

"You're terrible at lying, ya now?" Sonic replies.

"I'm not lying!"

"Then why are you saying this with a sarcastic tone?"

 _Oh, man._ Sticks thought.

The Badger wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. That's why Sonic decided to speak again.

"You know what? I'll tell Tails about you loving him. I mean, if you are actually doing this 'plan' I just said, then you should know that this is not the right thing to do. You should just tell him your feelings! He won't say he loves you as well, but he needs to know it!" Sonic says.

"NO! You're not…" Sticks is interrupted when she sees that Tails is back.

"Well, I'm back!" Tails says, while he gets a chair and sits on it.

 _I won't let this needlemouse tell my secret to him!_ Sticks thought, angry at the blue hedgehog.

"Tails, Sticks has a secret that she wants to tell…" Sonic is saying, but is interrupted by Sticks when she turns off the communicator.

Anyone could notice that the Badger had a nervous and angry look on her face, especially Tails, who noted this the moment he saw her face. He was also confused at what just happened. From what he understood, Sticks has a secret, and she wants to tell him, and that's it. Little does Tails know that her secret is about love…

Even though the fox was still confused, he decided to not say anything, and just wait to see what happens next. But, nothing happened. Sticks was still quiet and nervous. And then, the communicator started to beep again, and Tails saw it was Sonic again.

"As I was saying, Sticks secretly lo…" Sonic was saying and was interrupted by Sticks turning off the communicator again.

A few seconds later, the communicator started to beep… Again.

"Sticksdoesn'twanttotellyoubutshesecretlylovesyouandsheisjealousofyouhavingagirlfriendandsheistryingtomakeyouandyourgirlfriendbreakupsoyouneedtohelp…" Sonic was talking so fast that no one could understand what he was saying, but Sticks didn't care for this. She just grabbed a hammer and destroyed the communicator.

Tails was obviously in shock seeing this, and was angry at the Badger. She just destroyed one of his inventions, and now he had to do another one! Sticks could easily notice the angry look at the fox's face. She had to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry… He was trying to tell you my… Secret!" Sticks said, while she was a little sad that Tails was angry at her.

"But you didn't need to break my communicator! I'll have to make a new one now…" Tails said.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Who was it?

"… I'll make a new communicator after I see who is on the door." Tails says, as he walks to the door.

When the fox opens the door, he sees an old friend he met a few days ago. Sticks didn't know her.

The girl who was on the door of Tails' Workshop was a girl called Perci. Perci the Bandicoot.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **A/N: I guess no one expected Perci to appear in the story.**_


End file.
